


Cue Dramatic Music

by GhostHand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Espionage, F/M, Oneshot, honestly the ship is only there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHand/pseuds/GhostHand
Summary: Angela is sent on an undercover mission, only she can't find the person she's supposed to keep tabs on. When she does, it isn't what she expected at all.





	Cue Dramatic Music

For perhaps the seventh time in the last hour Angela tugged at the hem of her dress. It wasn’t that the outfit was too revealing- while she was normally more covered she had much more skin-showing get ups in her closet just for fancy events and nights out such as this. No, the problem was that the clinging sheer fabric was riding up in places she would rather it didn’t. She already had enough to worry about with the concealed mini pistol in her handbag taking up too much room and fretting over whether or not the delicate communicator disguised as an earring would short circuit if she so much as touched it.

“Anything yet?” came the tinny voice of Soldier: 76.

“Nein.”

“Keep your eyes peeled.”

“I’m on it, don’t worry.” Angela sighed as she approached the bar. She flashed a toothy smile at the bartender and carefully watched them make her order. The flashing lights and thrum of music filled the night club with a very specific crowd of people that she blended into easily. Her black cocktail dress, silver jewelry, and bright gold lipstick were par for the course amidst the business people coming in after work, drunken twenty-somethings grinding on each other on the dance floor, and various other colorful people who just happened to be in town.

It had been awhile since she had last gone out to a club like this but she certainly hadn’t expected her next time to be on an undercover mission. Things were changing, though, and with how understaffed the new group was Angela didn’t have much of a choice. She was given a location and a task: do surveillance on whatever Talon agent was diverting funds from a certain hidden cash trail- the same funds Overwatch was secretly struggling off of. The only other help she had was a series of fuzzy security camera pictures of an omnic with sharp features and an expensive looking suit, someone she hadn’t seen all night of being there.

As the good doctor swirled her martini and surveyed her surroundings, it just did not seem to add up. “Are you sure he’s here, Morrison? He looked too… well, too fancy for a place such as this.”

“Yes, we’re sure. He’s been seen entering and exiting this establishment several times this week,” Soldier barked back. A little quiet, he added “Be careful, Angie. He’s more dangerous than he looks.”

Angela hummed, not guaranteeing anything. Jack had gotten gruffer and more no-nonsense since the early days of Overwatch. Perhaps it just came with age, perhaps it came with the things he’d been through. Angela didn’t like to dwell on the later.

The music switched to a new song and Angela decided she wasn’t going to get anywhere just standing there, hoping to see something. She held the delicate stem of her glass close to her as she walked to avoid spilling it on anyone, her other hand fidgeting with the necklace. She took slow, deliberate steps around the vast room; there was a lowered dance floor in the middle of the area with a stage for the DJ and a couple of pedestals for hired dancers. Pillars of metal tubes separated the dance floor from the smaller lounge areas, each table home to a number of people huddled under the lamps that kept the corners from being too dark. There was a similar setup on the second floor wrap around balcony which is where Angela steadily made her way down from. She had seen nothing from above, so time to dive down below to find her prey.

Upon gracing the first floor bar to set down her empty glass, a woman on the stool next to her turned and raised an eyebrow, quite obviously inspecting Angela up and down. She leaned in close, her perfume choking the air around Angela, and spoke loud enough to be heard over the pounding music.

“I did not know today was a holy day.”

“Excuse me?” Angela asked, taken aback.

“If I knew angels are walking among us, I would have dressed better,” she replied with a smirk.

Oh. Of course the old angel flirt would come up again. It had only been a matter of time, Angela supposed.

“The sentiment is appreciated, but I am not an angel.”

The sly pull of the woman’s deep red lips turned absolutely predatory. “Who are you, then,  _ mon ange _ ?”

“Someone who is waiting for a friend,” Angela tried, hoping to get the woman to back off. She couldn’t afford distractions while she was searching for the omnic, and this woman looked to be more trouble than she was worth. Her defined makeup and silk clothes were enough to draw anyone’s eye, but her nails were sharpened to claws and the dagger like red and black heels oozed danger. This was clearly the type of woman who saw what she wanted and got it, even if it meant breaking a few things along the way.

“I can be that friend,” the woman purred, leaning in closer. “Tell me, you didn’t just come here looking for someone you already know, did you? Why not have a little  _ fun _ ?”

Angela took a step back. That perfume clogged her nose. Whatever it was, it was sharp and invasive and probably cost more than a year’s salary. “No, really, I am just here to meet up with a friend.”

The woman frowned. “We could get acquainted, and then we would not be strangers anymore,  _ non _ ? I could get to know you here, behind the bar, in the back room…” Her talon-like nails tiptoed across the bar and up Angela’s bare shoulder, ending with a caress down her cheek. Angela flinched at the sharp contact but quickly schooled her features into that of sudden interest.

“In the back room you say?” Angela hummed as if in thought, her hand playing with the strap of her dress. The back rooms were guarded and as long as Angela was alone, she would definitely get noticed. But if this woman was her ticket back there then maybe she could take a deeper look around and finally find this pesky omnic.

“Clarita,” Angela supplied. The fake name was a little on the nose for her, but it wasn’t like she got to choose it. Damn Jack and his lack of creativity. “And you? You must be important if you can get us back there.”

“Let’s go with Narcisse. I work at the bar here, but tonight I thought I’d sample the crowd.” Narcisse to tilt her chin up in satisfaction. “I picked a good night, considering your presence.”

Angela gulped down the unease in her throat and smiled back. She had the nagging sense that this Narcisse knew more than she was letting on, but she also felt like a rabbit sitting in front of a hungry wolf. The claws only drove home the image.

“Well then, shall we somewhere more quiet to talk, hm?”

“Of course,  _ mon ange _ . Anywhere for you.”

Narcisse took Angela’s wrist in her hand, her nails digging into her skin, and pulled her away from the bar. Angela got a face full of the perfume as she was led through the party goers, something she couldn’t quite place but was very strong and sharp in her nose. Three guesses said it probably cost more than a year of Angela’s pay, especially if the silk draped low over her back was anything to go by. Everything about her screamed that it was a bad idea to follow, but it could be a lead which is the only thought that kept Angela from tearing her arm away and booking it.

They made it to a hallway tucked behind the lounge area and dimly lit with a soft orange glow. Two men in black suits guarded the entrance but upon seeing Narcisse approach one of them swiftly unhooked the velvet rope and let them pass. Angela had just enough time to wonder exactly how well known this woman was before she was pulled around a corner and down a side hall.

The halls here were red and gold, and Angela was pretty sure the swirling red leafs were also velvet of some kind. The ceiling held mini chandeliers with thousands of shining teardrop shapes, and the gold colored carpet made the red accents pop. This was much more in line with what she expected from a rich crimelord. Unfortunately this was confirmed when Narcisse punched a code into a keypad at the end of the hall and all but threw her into the room.

“The boss will see you now. He doesn’t take well to snoops,” she growled. She cocked her hip and leaned against the door. “It is almost a shame.  _ Au Revoir, _ ‘Clarita.’” Narcisse laughed and slammed the door shut.

Angela looked around, her heart pounding. She was in a long rectangular room without windows. It was decorated much the same as the hall outside except for lack of carpeting and a row of blue screens set up on an impressive table that took up the middle of the room. At the head of the table was a large, ornate office chair turned away from her.

“Come closer, my dear,” came a metallic voice from the chair.

Hesitantly, she obeyed. There were no guards, at least none that she could see. She had her gun but Angela would prefer to use that as a last resort. She was there for information, not to assassinate her target. Though if it came to that…

She paused as the chair suddenly swiveled around, revealing her target. Blurry security cam photos did not do him justice. Through and through this omnic looked like a villain. He was well dressed in a striped black suit and red tie, matching the black jaw plate and headpiece reminiscent of a clean cut beard and slicked back hair. His red eyes and sensors glowed menacingly in the dim blue light of the room. The shadows and reflections made it look like he was glaring out of a cold gray mask. The angled planes of his face and the way he steepled his fingers in front of him only added to the effect. The very air around him reeked of power and class.

“Maximilien,” Angela breathed.

“I am honoured you know my name, Miss Ziegler,” Max said, "but please. Call me Max." Angela tensed at the use of her last name.

“How long have you known I was here?”

He chuckled, low and tinny. “From the moment you entered the door, my dear. Oh, and don’t bother trying to contact your fellow agents. I had my underling swipe your communicator while you were getting busy at the bar.”

Her hand shot up to her ear and indeed, her earring was missing. Shoot. How long before Jack realized she was trapped? Her fists clenched, ready for a fight or flight.

“Now now, Dove, no need to get angry. I only wished to meet you in person.” The omnic waved a hand around at the room. “Though, of course, I can’t let you leave. You understand-”

“What do you plan on doing, Maximilien?” Angela took a step forward.

In response she heard a bark from under the table. It surprised her enough to jump, and the next thing she knew a dark, pointed head poked out from near Maximilien’s legs. It’s ears were swivelled forward and it looked at her with alert brown eyes.

Maximilien chuckled again. “Be careful, Dove, or else-”

“Aww! Precious thing!” Angela cooed as she bent down. She held out a hand and clicked her tongue. The dog’s ears perked and it scrambled to her, claws clicking on the hard floor. It slid to a stop in front of her and it’s tail wagged excessively when she started scratching it’s ears. “Oh, you’re so sweet and cute! What a good dog! Yes you are!”

Maximilien’s jaw unhinged slightly and he half rose out of his seat. “What… what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Angela snapped then turned her attention on petting the dog with both hands, which seemed to absolutely floor the canine. “I’m petting this sweetie pie!”

“Theo! Come!” Max ordered. The dog looked briefly away then whined as Angela started scratching it’s chin. It licked her hand and flopped onto it’s stomach.

“Oh, so your name is Theo? Is that it?” She used both hands to pet the dog’s belly and it panted and squirmed, tail going a mile a minute. “Do you like belly rubs, Bärchen? I think someone likes belly rubs.”

Maximilien slumped in his seat and put his fingers to his temples. “I cannot believe this.”

“What type of dog is Theo?” Angela asked, having eyes only for the dog in front of her. “He looks like a German Shepherd but I don’t think I’ve seen one with a black belly and chest like this.”

“He’s a malinois,” Maximilien sighed. “They are supposed to be more alert and faster than German Shepherds.”

Theo curled to one side then the other as Angela fully sat down. “You certainly were fast, Theo! Yes you were! Such a good boy!”

“They are  _ supposed _ to be loyal and obedient, too, but Theo doesn’t exactly excel in that, now does he?” the omnic said pointedly. Theo seemed to sense he was being scolded and flipped back over, ears and tail lowering sadly.

“Don’t listen to him Theo. You did your job good,” Angela assured the dog, offering a comforting pat to his chest. “Theo checked to make sure I wasn’t going to attack you and he only came out when I showed I wasn’t a threat.”

Maximilien crossed his arms. “Are you trying to tell me to be happy my guard dog was  _ tricked _ ?”

Angela furrowed her brows. “He wasn’t. I would never hurt an animal. Animals are better than people, they don’t deserve us.”

“I… can agree with you there,” Maximilien admitted. He slowly rose out of his chair and moved toward her. She tensed, as did the dog, but Maximilien put up his hands and made his way carefully forward before stopping a little ways away. He took off his jacket, set it on the table, and crouched down. Theo jumped up to lick the omnic’s face.

Angela laughed. “I take it you are a dog person, too.”

“Yes, I supposed you could say that.” He stroked his dog’s back. “I only got Theo this past year for protection. Humans were failing me and a dog is much less suspicious than a gun.”

“He’s your first dog?” Angela asked, bewildered. “That explains a lot. Normally you have to own other dogs before you can train and keep a one that you need to do complex tasks like a guard dog! Even I had at least two adult dogs before getting puppies, Max.”

A huff. “I did not think that necessary since he came already trained; I only had to pay for him. I was not aware there were any special  _ rules _  to owning a dog.”

Angela scooted closer so she could pet Theo’s flank. “Well, it isn’t a rule. But it is recommended so that owners know what to expect and how to handle different breeds and personalities.”

Theo, seeing that he could get attention from both people, eagerly jumped back and forth between them, demanding pets. Max took the opportunity to grab a handkerchief from his suit jacket and wipe the slobber off of his face. “Then I must be an idiot. Theo is more of a handful than I expected. He is a good boy, right Theo?”

The dog was overjoyed at the praise and licked Max’s face once more. Angela couldn’t help but laugh, both at the dog and the situation.

“What’s so funny, Dove?” Max grumbled, wiping his face again and pushing Theo into her lap. The dog happily turned his licking to the doctor instead.

“It’s just-” She had to push Theo’s muzzle out of the way. “It is this whole thing. I mean, i did not come here expecting to sit on the floor with you, bonding over dogs.”

Max leaned his elbows on his knees and cupped his cheek in his hand. “The same goes for me. I predicted this situation to go much differently. A little bravado, some kidnapping, maybe a knife fight or two.”

Angela snorted. “That wouldn’t have worked out. I brought a gun, not a knife.”

“Ah, I should have guessed as much.” Max sighed. “Yet another oversight.”

“Tonight is just full of those, isn’t it?” Angela remarked, amused. She looked at him, all neatly dressed and on the ground, covered in dog hair. He seemed just a little haggard, like he was juggling just a little too much. She was acutely aware of his position in Talon, of what he was doing to Overwatch. But she also knew what happened to people who bottled up all of their stress, and it tended to end in explosions with everyone losing. “I’ll tell you what. You let me go, and I will help you with the dog? I’ve had plenty of pets throughout my life, and Theo seems like he would be the perfect dog with a little more bonding between you two. You can even tell everyone there was a knife fight.”

Max tapped his fingers on his metallic cheek. “I find it interesting that you would equate your freedom with dog training, Little Dove. Not to mention, seeing my weakness for dogs does ruin my image and I can’t rightly have you spreading this information.”

Angela crossed her heart and raised her hand. “My lips are sealed. Do we have a deal,  _ friend _ ?”

He tilted his head, a smile making it’s way into his voice. “Deal. Friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly fic for my friend's birthday. She requested that any Max/Angie content be unleashed upon the world thanks to our Overwatch RP server on Discord. Happy birthday Sam!


End file.
